Never Forget
by LovelyRedRose
Summary: Edward has a secret. Bella's heart aches for his repeating disappearances. Will he tell her?
1. Again?

Never Forget

I never expected what had just happened. He left. Poof, no explanation. Typical.

"He waits for no one. Not even Bella." Emmett muttered at we got in to is Jeep. I stood there in the parking lot of the school. It was only lunch time. I had no reason to stay anyways. It was my fourth time in high school. I sighed and climbed into the over sized car.

"Emmett, what if he doesn't come back this time? What if someone is hurting him? This is not right." I said. Emmett adjusted the rear view mirror and looked at me.

"Bella, a debt to the Volturi is not like a debt to a bank. Edward is not the guy to mess with them. No one knows why he did though." He sped up faster than he usually drove. He looked at me once more. He reached out and took my hand in his.

"Not matter what, Bella, Edward will _never forget you. _You are his whole world besides us." He chuckled and let go of my hand. We pulled into the drive way. Jasper stood there. I could feel his stare on the car. My sense exploded and I went invisible. The door still closed, I slid out after Emmett through his door. The only real 'powers' I have aren't that usual for a _vampire. _Turning invisible is not very big but _feeding off of emotions _is the only thing that allows me to turn invisible. Emmett slammed the door. I shadowed his steps until we were in the house. I let me guard down and turned my power off. Alice's emotions hit me like a brick wall. _Sadness, overwhelmed, frustrated. _I ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Alice, it's me. We need to talk." I knocked once more. I heard her footsteps coming towards the door. It swung open.

"Bella, I need you to be calm. Look." She held out textbooks and a jacket that were covered in mud and grass stains. Those were _mine._

"Alice, what did you do? Those are-" She interrupted me.

"Bella, I did not do this. Jessica did." She took my hand and guided me to the bed. "She got Mike and Taylor to use a crow bar and open your locker. They were going to throw them into the driveway but I saw it before they could. Bella, I'm so sorry." She let go of my hand. She looked away from me.

"Alice, it's ok. It nothing that a little soap and water can't fix, well it can fix my jacket." She giggled.

"Oh Bella, how I love you…Where's Edward?"

"He...Um...You know." Her face was struck with panic.

"Again? I am starting to worry. What is he doing there?"

"I am not sure." I got up and walked out of the room. I made my way to mine. I opened the door. My deep blue wall melted into my skin as I inhaled the scent of my bed room. Violet, the smell of my room that will never change. I jumped onto my bed. _Why would Jessica do this? It is because of Edward and me? Is she mad he likes me more than he did her? _Questions ran through my mind like a train on its track.

"I don't get it." I sighed. "It's not fair."

"Life is not always fair, Bella." His voice rang as it ran through my skull.

"Edward? You are back so soon." He walked towards my bed and sat down.

"Oh. Well would you like me to go _back?_" My heart sank.

"No, never. Don't go back ever again. Never. " I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Bella, I heard about Jessica and your things. I am sorry."

"Sssh." I put my finger over his mouth. "It's fine. Don't worry."

He planted a kiss on my check and another one on my wrist. I cupped his check in my hand.

"Don't ever leave again."


	2. Where is he?

Who's There?

Edward left my room. The air suddenly got dry every time he was not with me. Sometimes it was unbearable and I wasn't able to take it in. _Edward. _His name was like music in my ears. You never know what you really have until it was gone. Turning into a vampire changed my life. Edward found me practically dead in a car accident. Both my parents died. I do not care to mourn because I know they will not come back. Crying is not something I am proud to do. Why should others care what I feel? _If I can really feel that is. _Darkness is never leaving. Like misguided ghost, never fleeing their true haunting place. But, the darkness leaves when Edward is around. The sun to my day, the moon to my night, my red to my roses. Never failing.

"Bella, come downstairs! Now!" Esme called my name. I got up and opened my door. I dragged my slow-moving feet down the stairs. The whole family was in the living room. Their eyes were black. Hunting. I hated hunting. I do not do blood well.

"Um, if you guys are going hunting you guys can count me out." I said giving them no explanation. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, you need to eat. Your eyes are black. I know you don't like hunting but don't feel ashamed of eating. Anyways how about some family bonding?" Almost every one moaned in disagreement. He chuckled.

"I guess that means no then. Edward can I talk to you outside?" My eyes ran over to Edward. He met my gaze and winked. I would have blushed if I could have.

"Sure." Edward got up and walked off not saying another word. Everyone else walked out the back door hungry. I did not say anything. I felt so weak. Everyone was gone. I climbed up the stairs back to my room in silence, two steps at a time. I walked down the hall, but I did not end up at my room. I was in Edward's room. I inhaled the musky scent of his clothes mixed with his cologne. I walked forward and ran my hand up and down his books. Then came across his massive stereo. It was dark in his room but I had memorized where everything was. I had come up to his bed. I perched on the side. Something broke downstairs. It sounded like glass breaking. I heard the sound again. I got off the bed and I ran down the hall way to the top of the stairs. I did not see anything but two broken windows.

_How strange. _I thought.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I fell backwards onto a table and a vase. The wood cracked and the vase was everywhere in little pieces of glass. I smelled blood as I realized it was my own. Someone picked me up and pinned me against the wall. My feet were dangling above the ground. I tried kicking whoever was holding me. I looked up and met the eyes of some one I did not expect.

"Felix." My voice faded as his grip tightened. I gasped. I tried to go invisible but there was no emotion to feed off of. They felt nothing. My head ached. I heard the footsteps of someone else walking up the stairs. The sound echoed off the back of my skull. Everything turned blurry for a few second and then they came into focus. My whole body felt like it was on fire and there was no one to put the fire out.

"Ah, Bella. I am glad we found you. Where is, what is his name? Ah yes Edward." Jane said as she paced in front of me with Felix still holding me. My breath hitched. _Edward? My Edward? Please no. _

"I don't know. They went out…hunting." I gasped. The fire got bigger and I could not breathe. It burned so much. My whole body was in pain. I felt like I was going to die any second.

"Please. Stop Jane. She has had enough. She gave us what we wanted." Felix let me go and I fell to the floor still in pain. I was slouched in a ball on the floor at his feet.

"Jane. Now." He said again but his voice was stern. The burning stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. My body washed over with cold air. I regained my strength and stood up. I stumbled but Felix caught me before I fell again.

"Miss, you need to eat. You don't look so well. There is probably no blood in your system. You are so weak." He said.

"Felix, I have what I need, let's go." Jane walked down the stairs and Felix followed her. I heard the door open and then slam close. Pictures on the wall shifted from the vibrations. I could not breathe.

_They could have used the door when they came in. How I am going to explain that._ I thought. I coughed trying to breathe again. I felt faint. I did not think that was good, especially for a vampire. I grabbed the wall for support.

_I need to hunt. Soon. Now. _I ran down the stair at vampire speed and out the broken window. I inhaled trying to smell and animals in the area.

_Nothing. _I thought. I kept running. I inhaled again. The scent of a deer crossed my path. I turned right and there it was. I crouched down and let my senses take over. I hissed. I pounced on the deer and landing on my target. I bit down in the deer's neck. Warm flowing blood made its way quickly down my throat. I finished it off. I got up and left the carcass there. I recalled what had just happened in the house.

_I told them where Edward was. I told them. I have to find him and tell him that they are looking for him. _My mind blurred with thoughts of Edward. I started running deeper into the forest.

"Edward! Edward!" I called his name over and over. My head spun in circles. I was lost but I kept running. I could smell his scent. I ran towards it.

"Bella?" I saw him. I ran to him. I would have been crying if I could have.

"Edward, Edward.." I could speak.

"Bella, calm down. What's wrong?" He was soothing me. Great.

"No Edward listen. Jane and Felix broke into the house looking for you. They found me and the asked me where you were. They are looking for you-" His face grew very angry.

"What? Are you hurt? What did they do to you?" His words seemed to blur together.

"Well Jane burned me because I would not tell them where you were. It hurt so much. It was horrible but I am fine now. Don't worry." I gasped looking for the air that did not fill my lungs. My feet did not support me and I fell onto the hard ground. I could feel the water and my skin as it started to rain.

Edward picked me up bridal style and ran me back to the house. He did not speak a word. He was upset, mad, and angry. I could feel it in my blood. This was not going to be good. At soon as we were in the door way, he dropped me. I landed hard on my back. He was gone.


End file.
